Hallows Eve Chapter 2
by little.wiccan.girl
Summary: the second chapter to hallows eve. a brief paragraph on serenity and raven. serenity has hypothermia. thats a about it. but Raven goes back. Serenity and Beth Sanders get in a fight. read is kinda cool.


Chapter 2

Fight On Campus.

Portland, Oregon

October 31 2005 10:26 pm

~1~

I carried my damned near lifeless, hypothermia sickened sister to the house, half a mile away on my back. It's not only the fact that my sister was barley alive that kept me going. But that she risked her life just to kill some poor, bitchy, self-loathing, attention craving little twat, of what we call a classmate's dog. Stupid. You see she is so wound up in this guy Max and she hates when he doesn't look at her, she acts like their going out. She talks to him and he doesn't listen. It's was really pathetic.

Portland Oregon

October 1 2005 12:11 pm

~2~

Serenity and I were walking to our spot at lunch. Just a secluded bench by the parking lot we don't bother going to the cafeteria. The food is revolting there is never a table and we can't smoke there. We just sit out side and share a cigarette; we don't eat much we pretty much live off of cigarettes and the little liquor. Yes we eat but our meals are few and far between.

"Here." Serenity said in kind of a demanding tone and nudged my arm with her elbow. She healed out the cigarette for me to have a drag. I took it. "So what are you looking at? You seem so out of it, like you are thinking of something." I removed the cigarette from my mouth. And blew out the smoke as she talked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Serenity looked at me with a 'fucking say it look'. "Seriously noting just I'm sick of Beth acting like the twat she is." She gave me a smirk took the cigarette from my fingers, and took a puff of it.

"Well rave, she's a bitch and that's how it is." As she talked the smoke fell from her mouth like water. "Here." She healed out the cigarette I took it. Just as I inhaled the smooth smoke the bell rang.

"You can have the rest if you want it." I healed it out for Serenity. She took it and had a long drag. But she didn't take all of it.

"Here you have the rest, but make it fast." And I did. Serenity got up with her books as I put it out on the concrete and put the butt in my little tin where we keep out smokes and the rest of them. And shoved it in my pocket.

We were walking on the sidewalk to our P.E. class. Beth was there leaned over Max's driver side window flirting with her chest almost hanging out of her shirt; it sickened me at the sight of it. Max looked up just as I was about to turn away and smiled. Beth looked up she saw that he wasn't paying attention to her and she saw me. I smirked at her she gave me an 'eat shit and die look'. I turned away and walked to class Serenity want even paying attention.

We got to P.E. and dressed out. We were playing soccer. Coach had us split in four teams. The first two went.

"Search and destroy." Serenity nudged my arm. I looked around.

I thought for a moment. "Beth Sanders. Demise: Ecstasy over load. Passed out in the Hair and Make-Up isle."

"That's good." The bad thing is; is that Beth's little groupie girls Mea walked by when I was doing my search and destroy. She over heard it.

"OMG, the Bane sisters sere talking about you." Mea said in her valley-girl voice.

"What did they say?" Beth looked interested.

"Something about you like, overloading on ecstasy and dieing in the Hair and Make up isle."

"Oh bitch" Sanders was pissed.

"Oh shit." I looked at Serenity; we both knew that we were going to get in a fight to day.

"Come on ladies, let's go." Coach told the next two teams to play. And Beth was on the apposing team.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Bad idea. Serenity just walked to her position, as did I. She seemed so calm; she knew what was going to happen. Once every one got to their spot coach blew the whistle. And it was on we ran for the ball I was about to kick it but Beth got right next to me and shoved me on the ground. Serenity was a few yards away from me; she ran to Beth and punched her in the face. Beth was on the ground crying holding her nose; Serenity jumped on her and stared beating her face in. Beth took hold of my sister's long hair and pulled her to one side so she could get in a few hits her self. Bragging rights of course. Serenity healed her own; Serenity was on her back with Beth on her back on top of her. Beth was in a chokehold with my holding Beth on top of her blood and all.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN YOU YEAR ME? DON'T YOUDARE! NEXT TIME I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU! DON'T YOU TEST ME LITTLE WHORE NEXT TIME I WONT HOLD BACK I PROMISE YOU!!" Serenity was screaming at Beth I almost felt bad. Beth squirmed trying to get free. Thrashing around flailing her arms around looking to grab hold of something. Once Coach got to Beth and Serenity, Beth's face was cut up bloody and she could barley breathe. The whole class had gathered around the fight Coach had a tough time getting through. I found it amusing that people didn't help the poor prep. Coach pulled Beth off serenity and took hold of her

"What happened?" Coach demanded. Everyone started talking at once. "SHUT UP!' Coach yelled. It got dead silent. "Now Serenity what happened?"

"Beth. Pushed my sister I got protective and beat the hell out of her. Is that not obvious? I'm sorry but I am really protective of Raven, she is the ONLY family that I have and i'm not going to let people push her around like that." While Serenity was with the teacher talking, I looked at Beth her mouse brown hair was blood stained, as was her face.

"Take Mrs. Sanders to the nurse. As for you Mrs. Bane go to the office, you too." He looked at me. "Go." I watched Beth's gang walk her to the nurse. They were codling her asking her if she was okay, saying that Serenity would get what is coming to her, and that Beth was still the prettiest girl in school. Ugh it pissed me off to know that when some one that is popular get the hell beat out of them everyone rushes to their side, but when an out cast gets beat no one cares they don't even look at them. Its kind of like when you do something in class and you get in trouble for it because people that hate you say something and the teacher busts you for it. And the people that busted you do the exact same thing before the teacher nonetheless and God forbid them get in any trouble. Fuck the status of the school.

Serenity and I walked to Mr. Kolinsky's office. It was a long walk there. I knocked on the door.

Aloud voice came booming through the walls "come in." I opened the door and we walked in. "have a seat." Serenity and I did so. " Serenity what happened today during your umm physical education period?" from his stack of papers he looked at my sister. She didn't say anything at first. "Well Mrs. Bane? What happened to day in your physical education period?"

"Well Mr. Kolinsky, my sister were playing a game 'search and destroy' its just a playful game where you pick out someone and say their demise its all fun and games nothing harmful just a way to have a good laugh. That's all. I told rave here," she put her hand on my shoulder. "to search and destroy. She did. One of Beth's friends over heard Raven and told Beth. Coach called out our teams to play. Raven and I were on one team and Beth and her friends were on the other. We were playing soccer, I was a few yards a way from Raven but I saw Beth push my little sister. And I assume that you are protective. Are you not? Over your family" she smiled at the principal.

"Yes I am." he replied

" Thought so, as am I so when I feel that my sister is threatened then I defend her even if it means beating the hell pout of some one. And this was one of those times."

"I see. Well I need to call your parents. What is a number that I can reach them? Mr. Kolinsky obviously had no idea that we lived on our own.

"That's a problem." I said

"What do you mean?" he looked to be confused


End file.
